


The Woman in Her Bed

by viciouswishes



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-17
Updated: 2005-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 20:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13039173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: Setting: Post-"Not Fade Away."Request: Buffy/Nina, gritty.Summary: Buffy and Nina live in a question-filled silence.





	The Woman in Her Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [southernbangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/southernbangel/gifts).



Buffy bites Nina's shoulder. There's something about biting between them. There are tiny scars on Buffy's neck from where Angel bit her, and Nina's bite turns a human into a werewolf. Nina's body shivers when Buffy nips at her skin.

They rarely talk when they're idle, and they shout, guide, groan, and moan as they fuck in Nina's Jamaican bungalow. They keep separated phones, and Giles only knows that Buffy's dating someone named Ash.

When Buffy's asleep, Nina traces the marks on her neck. And when Nina's naked, Buffy's always looking for the scars that turned her into the wolf. Sometimes Nina wonders if her bite could turn a Slayer into a wolf.

Silently, they eat dinner across from each other, and neither discusses why they keep animals blood in the fridge and who the dark haired man in Nina's drawings really is.


End file.
